Remnants First Kitsune
by FallenProphet33
Summary: Losing his life shortly after the ending of the Fourth Great Ninja War. But that is not the end of his journey, he is reincarnated as a Faunus in a world full of Grimm. By his side new friends and most of them women with unique personality.
1. Chapter 1

**Remnants First Kitsune**

 **Chapter 1:** Prologue

"Discussion people"

 _'_ _Thoughts people'_

"Technique or Justu"

 **"** **Discussion demon or grim"**

 _ **'**_ _ **Thoughts demon or grim'**_

The fourth great shinobi world was nearly over. The true villains were defeated or sealed away once again, yet the war torn battle field continued to shake and rumble from a still escalating fight. Following the sealing of the rabbit goddess and rescuing the biju from their forced union. One of the so called heroes of the war decided to take it upon himself to change the world during this pivotal time. While the others openly opposed his views on starting a revolution, but only one could stand against him. These two warriors fought on a level that only their ancestors before them have ever reached.

Landscapes again have been changed, new valleys are being carved, and rivers diverted or left forever dried up. Shockwaves that cleared the skies calmed until the taps of flesh on flesh was all that could be heard. Standing upon the valley floor amidst the crumbling statues stood two people.

One who in many ways represents the moon and the darkness of the world that he embraced fully. Due to his tragic past he allowed revenge and anger to drive him to where he stands now. In front of his so called best friend a hand glowing with visible energy taking the form of lightning. Sasuke Uchiha's hand just above his shoulder using his remaining chakra to slam a chidori into the last obstacle in order to change the world for the better.

On his hands and knees was the other hero of the war, drained from all the fighting he has been doing non-stop. His once bright blonde hair was now damp and spotted with drying along with new blood flowing over his matted locks of hair. His vibrant blue eyes almost swollen shut but the determination in them was still very visible. His orange jacket all but destroyed leaving him in his mesh undershirt. Orange pants that have lost their luster along with their usual length. Naruto Uzumaki was bruised, sore, exhausted, and overall in pain. However, his resolve remained unwavering.

His eyes reflected the crackling lightning in his friend's hand as it traveled towards his back. _'The teme is going for my other shoulder.'_ One of his eyes caught sight of the nine floating spheres in the sky. Forcing him to dig deeper, his eyes narrow ever so slightly.

With renewed vigor he managed to not only dodge the chakra enhance thrust but uppercut Sasuke into the cliff side where he remained stuck. Dropping back down to his knees the boy used the short reprieve to gather as much chakra as he had left for one final rasengan. The glowing blue wisps of energy began to condense into a round shaper before taking its final form. _'This is everything I have left, even with Kurama's help I use anymore chakra I will passout.'_ Blue eyes locked on one blood red and one a steely purple. They tracked down his opponent's arm until they reached the flame imbued chidori coating his entire hand. _'This is it…'_

He stilled his resolve as he lowered himself preparing for a jump towards his rival. The world quietened for just a moment before an unknown signal force them into motion.

The two attacks clashed resulting in an explosion of blinding white light, that consume all within the "Valley of the End." Naruto's rasengan was deforming quickly, forcing his chakra above and beyond the point of no return subconsciously allowing wind chakra into the sphere changing the sky blue ball into an almost glowing white orb. Both attacks reached their limits and released all the pint up energy in one final explosions. There was nothing but white that could be seen following the explosions of the two powerful attacks.

A few miles away in the previous battle field most if not all the land for miles around had become a flat plain that was boarder by mountain ranges on most sides. Every now and then the barren waste land sported craters or perfectly shaped holes caused by ninjustu. These marks could be seen as common aftermath of any shinobi world war, but this was not any normal war.

Standing dead center of the field was the trunk of a massive tree, colossal roots grew in and out of the ground. Dangling from each root were multiple pods. At the base of the tree amidst the carnage and destruction was two people. One concussion while the other was seconds away from joining the conscious world once again. Mumbling could be heard coming from the unconscious female, her brows crease as she struggled to wake. "Sasuke… I did everything I could for you, I loved you." A single silver eye brow rose as he mulled over her last words.

He began to double check his body for wounds, knowing full well once his student awakened she would want to follow after her troublesome teammates. _'Well nothing seems to be broken.'_ He winced after touching one of his lower ribs. _'Spoke too soon.'_ Deciding he was just dealing with a mild case of chakra exhaustion.

Green eyes open slowly before closing harshly due to the light that invaded them. Opening her eyes once again having a much easier time. the waking female could feel her exhaustion from before slightly diminish from her forced rest. "I don't feel a whole in my chest that means, genjutsu." Her whispered voice could barely be heard.

The light was blocked by a head of gravity defying hair. "How you feeling Sakura?" his eye smile seemed forced.

"Where are they?" the question was followed by a sigh from her teacher.

His head moving from above her giving her room to move into a sitting position, "They left towards the Valley of the End." His eye glanced towards her before looking back in that direction, seeing what looked like the upper portion of a growing white sphere. Then it just vanished. "It looks like there battle has reached its climax. We should go no doubt our knuckle head has over done it and needs some medical attention." He got to his feet.

Sakura followed shortly after, giving a short curt nod. They quickly shot off in that direction both praying that their teammates were ok. Sakura surprisingly more worried about a certain blonde ninja.

In a dark wet slightly lit sewer, one Naruto Uzumaki laid before an open cage door. Even though the water within the sewer was knee deep Naruto remained on top of the water. His once beautifully tan skin seemed deathly pale the sun-kissed blonde hair lost its usually radiance. But what didn't change was the smile that refused to leave his face.

Before him was his partner since birth the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Otherwise known as Kurama, the enormous fox had a vibrant orange fur nine long tails that swung slowly back and forth. His forearms resembled more human arms than his animal counter-part. His slitted crimson eyes focused slowly on the prone form of his father's descendant. "You always do the stupidest things." His quick response was a weak laugh. Lowering his body around the boy his tails moved to encircle them. "You do realize that I can't heal you… Your chakra network is completely destroyed; my chakra is barely flowing into you." Spoke Kurama as he closed his eyes to rest.

Naruto looked towards the pipes above him seeing the usually blue one was cracked in multiple places and in some places the pipe itself was completely missing. The smile didn't waiver, "Yeah I know Kurama, but its ok we won. People were lost and villages demolished, but we finally won." His eyes closed forming an upside down "U" his smile just would not go away as they both could sense what was happening to them.

The blonde cough violently before looking over to his biju and partner. "A buddy… I am going to release you soon that way you can be whole once again." He coughed once again. "I am actually surprised you aren't complaining about it."

One crimson eye open slowly. "I have learned that arguing with you once you have made up your puny mind is pointless." Finishing his statement with a weak chuckle.

The room started to fade into darkness until only the light over them was left the rest of the room laid in darkness. Their voices become lower than a whisper as Naruto asked one final question before leaving his mindscape. "You felt them right buddy?" a feral grin with a mixture of pride and joy spread on the kitsune's fanged face.

"Yeah kit I did."

Naruto was done sleeping so he opened his ocean blue eyes staring up at the changing skies. In the corner of his eyes he could see what was left of the famous valley. He would have whistled if it didn't hurt so much to breathe. To his right a mop of black hair covering pale skin laid unmoving. _'Better wake up Sasuke, we still need to release the genjutsu… Now that I think about it, old man sage never told us how. Or did he?'_ taking on a thinking pose before mentally shrugging.

"Teme. Teme wake up… Damn it Sasuke-teme wake up." Naruto continued to weakly yell out at the unconscious boy laid beside him.

Onyx eyes fluttered opened as he woke up slowly seeing a sky fading into a brilliant orange. He was wondering what the noise he was constantly hearing was. The haze covering his brain blew away and his mind became sharp, he blinked rapidly when he understood what was being said. Groaning loudly Sasuke wanted to go back to sleep but decide that would just piss him off.

"I know your awake now teme. Now that you are awake guess what? You want to know something duck ass... I won!" silence followed before both boys chuckled. They began to talk about Sasuke ambitions and what he would do now that he in Naruto's words "finally got his ass handed to him."

"Sasuke let's release the infinite tsukiyomi, I am sure everyone is getting a little stuffy in those pods. And Kurama is ready to be released as well. don't worry he just wants to play with you for capturing him and his siblings." Spoke Naruto while snickering. "By the way do you have any idea how to do that by the way?"

Sasuke sighed as he realized that Naruto was still Naruto even after all these years. As his eyes turned towards his blonde haired rival he noticed something. An unusual smile marred his face, _'What is going on, his chakra signature is still weakening.'_ Deciding to ask the boy later he lifts his hand with the moon symbol up making a familiar half of a seal.

Naruto seeing this smiled softly before completing the other half that particular seal. Once the sun and the moon touched they could feel apportion of the sage of 6th path's chakra leaves their body. Allowing the marks to leave their bodies. Closing his eyes Naruto let out a quiet "Finally." Sasuke still looking at the boy that seemed more fatigued than moments prior.

Tired of not knowing the last remaining Uchiha decided to voice his concern in the form of a question. "Naruto?" the raven haired teen got no response just complete silence. "Naruto… What is happening to you?" there was a serious undertone that wasn't present in his previous question.

Before he could open his eyes or speak to thumps could be heard just infront of them. "Hey Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei guess who won this time." Naruto gave the two new arrivals a weak grin.

Tears began to pool at the edge of the pinkette's eyes, but they remained hardened. Both her injured teammates inwardly praised her on her ability to remain focused in this situation. Green glow surrounded both of their hands as she placed them over the stumps of each boys' arm.

Her tears continued to fall from her beautiful forest green eyes. She had managed to stop the bleeding in both boys' limbs following that she moved both arms over her blonde teammate's chest. The once dim green glow seemed to intensify along with her tears.

Within her mind she was screaming and cursing while trying to remain calm seeing what her options currently were. Naruto continued to grin weakly, Sakura forced her mind to focus solely on healing. But every few seconds she would stare at the paling whiskered face. Closing her eyes knowing full well that she could heal with her eyes closed. Her world continued to fall apart knowing what exactly was happening to him.

Then it stopped with a single touch. Lukewarm digits slightly damp from the valley floor touched her cheek. Her eyes snapped open looking into bright blue ones. "It's alright Sakura-chan… I know what is happening, I just ask that you keep me alive until they all arrive." Sakura wanted to dispute his request but decided not to after seeing the resolve that would never waver in his life.

Taking her hand from over his body she wiped the tears from her face before speaking. "Ok you big baka… Ok." She gathered the strength to smile.

Beneath the tree that once held the power of all the biju along with holding the world prisoner. Pods holding everyone but four people hostage begun to unravel as soon as the last Uchiha and blonde Uzumaki used their remaining sage powers to release the worldwide jutsu. Many of the more aged warriors begun to scan for potential treats or injured allies.

The two remaining sannin yards apart were two such people. Beside them were those who were capture near them, a few steps behind Tsunade Senju was Shizune, the remaining members of the konoha eleven, and the other Kage. While surrounding the snake sannin Orochimaru were Karin, Suigestu, and Jugo.

As soon as the only red-head in the bunch was release she was bombarded by the chakra signatures of the remaining soildiers. Her ability to "see" peoples chakra allowed her to quickly take stock of what was happening who was there and who was not. Scanning the field, she frowns. _'He isn't here… Now that I think about both of them are missing.'_ Out of the corner of her eyes she could see what could easily be mistaken as a setting sun. _'So bright and warm… It is weakening.'_ Her head snapped in the direction, "No no no no. I just met you, I can't be the only Uzumaki again." Leaving without another word only the pleading of her thoughts, _'Please don't go!'_

Her form shooting off into the distance. Two people that heard her had some very strong reactions. Tsunade Senju looked from the young women then to her previous teammate's back with a glare, demanding answers.

Her heels could be heard clacking against the stone as she approached the pale man's back her shinobi following shortly behind. "Who was that girl Orochimaru, and what did she mean her being the only Uzumaki?" her tone that of a Kage she is.

In an almost apathetic tone he spoke. "That is Karin Uzumaki… I found her while I was in Kusa before the chunin exams. That second question unfortunately I am in the dark as much as you are. However, by looking around and knowing that Little Karin can see people's chakra in a sense. If she focuses from a great distance away that even, I praise highly." He paused giving his words time to sink in. "Now seeing as Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun are missing I can only conclude either he is in a dire situation or both of them are."

Enough had be said the only female sannin leaped off after her distant relative hoping she could do something to save her grandson in everything but blood. What the blonde and the red headed individuals couldn't see due to their single minded determination, was the Hyuga heiress following not too far behind with only one thing on her mind.

 _'_ _Naruto-kun.'_ Following her was all those who were close to said blonde Uzumaki. Even the Kage who had limited relations with boy moved towards his location.

Sakura still had tears in her eyes even though she didn't really know why. Personally she had come to terms with what was going to happened but kneeling over her friend, teammate, the man who worked his way into a huge piece of her heart. _'Why did it happened to him? He fought so hard for everyone then to die like this. If only I could have stopped them.'_ Her eyes glanced over to the prone form of the last Uchiha. _'He is out of harm's way yet Naruto is dying…'_

Naruto opened his eyes once again he got an eye full of pink. He wanted to speak but felt a coughing fit coming, he allowed it to come full force. He had Sakura throwing a fit about it too. He then turned his head to the cliff where Hashirama Senju use to be and spoke. "Karin-chan is coming, Baa-chan is right behind her."

Everyone turned towards the cliff face just in time to see a bright head of red hair shoot from the forrest. She makes her way down the crumbling cliff face as fast as her weakened state would allow. Dropping to her knees beside the only person who accepted her without some secret motivates, her hands quickly move to lift up her sleeve. She was stopped when he spoke softly to her.

"Hey Karin-chan. Glad you could make it." His voice was as soft as it ever had been, and that told her as much as she needed to know.

"S-s-shut up you baka… Now bit down." she responded with a stutter and a fake angry tone behind her voice, as she forced her pale arm to his face. Surprising he refused her, "Come on bite down damnit!" her emotions getting the better of her.

"Shhhh… Its ok Karin my coils are done your chakra won't flow through me." He managed to lift his hand to grab hers and squeezed.

This was when Sakura decide to voice her questions that had been running through her head. "Naruto? When did you two get so close?" even in his current condition he knew the dangerous glint in her eye.

The two people in question laughed very weakly before he spoke again. "Well that's a long story Sakura-chan, and quite frankly I don't have the time. It would be easier to understand if you knew her full name." flicking his eyes towards the red head of the group giving her a sign to continue.

Fixing her glasses, she turned towards the pinkette wearily. "My name is Uzumaki Karin." The reaction was instant eyes widen, even Sasuke showed signs of shock.

Naruto chuckled and was about to speak when Tsunade showed up. "Hey Tsunade baa-chan… I am so glad you are ok." She walked slowly taking the spot Sakura moved over to give her master a spot at his side. Once settled down her hands hovered over him and glowed a soft green. "before you decide to pummel me into the ground I have a favor to ask of you. When this is all said and done I want you to help take care of my family. Both here," Looking to Karin who blushed and even with the lack of light managed to find some to make a glare appear on her glasses. "And the ones that aren't here yet." He smiled wistfully.

His words confused them greatly but she spoke quickly. "You don't have to ask brat. Consider it done." She stops her diagnosis forcing a sad smile upon her face. Leaning down she kissed his bare forehead like she has done so many other times.

"Thank you Ka-chan." He took in a couple long heavy breathes as tears began to fall from his eyes. "Tsunade ka-chan can you leave us alone for a minute?" with a curt nod she stood taking all those currently around him away. Behind her stood a few people. Shizune the fellow Kages stood as stoic as their battle worn condition, but the person taking steps towards him slowly was one Hinata Hyuga.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto bright blue eyes soften severely. "I am so sorry Hinata-chan, I am so so sorry." He was silenced when she landed on the ground knees on either side of his damp wet hair. Her tender hands lifted the shinobi head placing it on her knees.

Smiling down she shut him up by kissing him on the lips, it was gentle and slow full of the passion that they shared with each other just one time before the war had started. Barely pulling away she spoke. "Its ok Naruto-kun you saved so many people, so many people owe you their lives. And for that I am so proud of you. So don't apologize." Her words soothed his weakening heart giving him the courage to tell her.

"Hinata-chan, that isn't what I was apologizing for… I sorry I won't be there to help you raise them." Her eyes showed confusion for only the briefest of seconds. Following that her face light up with what he could only imagine was a motherly glow.

"You mean… That I am?" he closed his eyes and shook his head yes. The smile she had could not be matched by anyone. Tears of happiness began to fall onto his whiskered cheeks.

He let her cry for a while before he spoke once again. "I asked Kurama to watch over them, so more than likely he will stay by your side when I am gone." He touched her cheek before speaking one last time. "I love you Hinata Uzumaki… Hehe I like the sound of that. Raise them well my hime."

With the words spoken Naruto moved his hand to his exposed abs turning it clockwise the seal opened fully, and Naruto Uzumaki was dead.

Off the shores of the land under Mistral protection there was a relatively big land mass separated by the vast oceans. Those who have live there or know of said island know it by one name, Eden. Vast forest occupies a majority of the island following the highs and lows of the valleys only opening up for the more populated areas, the few plains and the snow caped mountains. The people of the island learned to survive without constant support from their kingdoms army or relaying to heavily on trades. This was only possible due to abundance of wild life that could be hunted for food, fertile soil that is in abundance on Eden, and the river leading to the center of the island where a variable sea lies in wait. Eden holds one major city with villages of varying sizes supporting both the city and each other with supplies.

The main city of Eden named after the island took much of its appearance from other cities that make up Remnant. However, the difference is also very apparent while most cities remove almost all signs that nature once laid claim to the land Eden embraces it. Trees grew from the abundance of parks and atriums within buildings. Most if not all building that could allow it held green roofs, the city streets were paved while trees and roots follow them taking the place of metal light poles. All in all, the city's metal and concrete flowed perfectly into Nature's own bark and leaves.

This pleased the people of Eden greatly because the majority of its people feel completely at peace when immersed in nature. It would seem odd for humans, that is why the majority of the people who live on Eden are Faunus. People with animal like characteristics such as tails, eyes, ears, or even fur in certain places.

Close to the center of Eden city is their main medical center with some of the best doctors the world has ever seen. The west side of the building is where we find two people surrounded by doctors.

Standing to the side of the bed was an average sized man with shoulder length semi spikey black hair. Sticking up from the top of his head was two tall rabbit ears that match the hair they come from. He had a runner's body his legs being well toned visible beneath his tight sweat pants. While his upper body just showed that the man worked out regularly keep his stomach flat. His eyes were a vibrant blue that held much compassion and worry towards the person he was comforting.

Laying in the bed was a beautiful young woman currently with her eyes shut tight, sweat slowly matting her long blonde hair to her forehead and back. In simple terms she could be described as a goddess. A slightly elongated heart-shaped face, supple lips that tempted you with each word that rolls off them. Long legs connect to a full yet toned butt with hips that match proportionally. What use to be a flat tanned stomach is now round with what can only be a pregnancy, perky C-cup breast rest on her baby bump. Unlike her husband who has ears on top of his head, she has a blonde white tipped fox tailed currently laying to the side twitching in slight discomfort.

These two people are Tai Uzumaki and his wife Kagura Uzumaki. And she is about to bring their first child into the world.

Tai continued to soothed his wife with calming words, "Come on Kagura breathe in and out. In and out." His words were accompanied by him doing what he is saying. Which was brought to a quick stop when she began to crush his hand.

Finally opening her green slightly slitted eyes before narrowing them at him. "Shut Up Tai! I have been breathing this whole time, if I wasn't I would be dead. So just shut your mouth hold my hand and let me focus, Ok?" her grip threating to crush his hand.

The doctor kept his laughs and giggles to herself as she gave all her attention to deliver the baby. "Come on Mrs. Uzumaki, just a little more and you will be all done." She repositions her hands making sure to have a gentle yet secure on the baby that was visible. "On the three… One, two, three!" giving one last push Kagura Uzumaki brought her baby boy into the world.

The doctor along with the nurses worked quickly cleaning the baby and doing the usual checkups and diagnosis. Shortly after the baby was brought back in the room allowing the new parents to see their new born.

After having the baby placed in her arms she brought her hand up to move away the blue baby blanket. The first thing they saw was two long rabbit ears tipped with black hair that became blonde before disappearing into his tuff of blonde hair. Round cheeks with three faint whisker like marks that adorn his flawless skin. "He is beautiful." Her melodic voice overflowing with happiness was contagious seeing as her tail began to sway back and forth.

"Yes he is honey." Softly rubbing his son's blonde head smiling victoriously. "Looks like a won, he has my ears." His smug grin had him receive an elbow to the gut.

"Not true dear," She unwrapped the rest of the blanket after feeling something move she knew awfully well. Laying against the baby's chest was a tail that matched his ears. "He has something from both of us," Kagura wrapped her own tail around them increase the warmth the baby received.

An older nursed knocked quietly before entering the room. She made her way towards the family with a knowing smile on her aged face. "Excuse me mister and misses Uzumaki. I hate to interrupt but I need to know what you intend to name the baby?" looking up she saw the puzzled face of the father before her gaze shifted to the new mother.

A small genuine smile appeared on her tired face. "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

 **AN: I am so glad I got this done it has been on my mind for the past couple months. After reading a good number of Naruto x RWBY crossovers I decide to try and write my own. Hope you enjoy, read and review. You will be able to see related images on my bio page.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remnants First Kitsune**

 **Chapter 2:** Leaving Home

"Discussion people"

' _Thoughts people'_

"Technique or Justu"

" **Discussion demon or grim"**

' _ **Thoughts demon or grim'**_

" _Yes he is honey." Softly rubbing his son's blonde head smiling victoriously. "Looks like a won, he has my ears." His smug grin had him receive an elbow to the gut._

" _No true dear," She unwrapped the rest of the blanket after felling something move she knew awfully well. Laying against the baby's chest was a tail that matched his ears. "He has something from both of us," Kagura wrapped her own tail around them increase the warmth the baby received._

 _An older nursed knocked quietly before entering the room. She made her way towards the family with a knowing smile on her aged face. "Excuse me mister and misses Uzumaki. I hate to interrupt but I need to know what you intend to name the baby?" looking up she saw the puzzled face of the father before her gaze shifted to the new mother._

 _A small genuine smile appeared on her tired face. "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."_

Quite a few years have gone by since the birth of Naruto Uzumaki. The now seven-year-old blonde boy stood at fairly average height of four foot two inches. Well that is with his ears laying back against his head instead of their upright position. His blonde hair was slightly longer than when he was younger falling down to his neck in the back. Over his forehead a couple bangs fell but not low enough to cover his eyes. The whisker marks the marred his cheeks seemed to have widen over the years. His eyes had a slightly slitted pupil surround by brilliant sapphire eyes that sparkled with the playfulness of youth. Much to his father's misfortune other than his ears and eye color Naruto is a male version of his mother, even down to his sharpen canine teeth. This carried on to the rest of his body. Even though he is still young, growing muscles are beginning to show. While they stayed lean for quick and sharp movements. Swaying behind him keeping an inch or two off the ground was his blonde black tipped tail. Growing proportionally to his body leaving it at almost four feet long, the fur on it was thick enough to use for a pillow when he laid down for a quick nap.

Which is how we find the young Faunus now his legs crossed upper body laid against a rather large branch of a tree. His tailed wrapped securely around the limb ending up under his head providing support. A minor breeze blowing through the valley up to the hill where a single tree grew at its peak. He had been laying there for some time now.

Which wasn't uncommon this time of the year. A lone leaf floated from the upper branches giving freedom by the winds presence, gradually it made its way settling on Naruto sensitive nose. Twitch after twitch followed the appearance of the leaf on his nose. Forcing out a quick spurt of wind the leaf left its previous place. Sighing in satisfaction just to be disappointment when the leaf came back down on his forehead this time.

Opening both his eyes the process of waking up had begun. Sighing loudly, he sat up picking the leaf from its previous position, dropping it to ground he hopped down after it. As his feet hit the ground he looked around for something.

"Ok, if I was a pair of shoes where would I go?" turning around he didn't see them beside the tree so he moved over to the small lip of the hill. His head poked over and their just below the edge was two black shoes with an opening for the toes. Standing back up dusting off his black pants he was ready to leave.

Walking just by the tree he smiled making a quick turn on his heels, facing the tree again the smile drooped somewhat. At the base of the tree leaned a piece of slate with words and a symbol craved crudely on its face. "I'll see you later dad. I have to go before the lunch rush starts." The walk from the tree became a jog, then a run, just before it became a sprint he bent low building energy in his legs he rocketed into the trees. His foot made contact with a thicker branch before forcing his way to the next one, sometimes just using the trunk if no branches were available. His teeth were on full display as he tree-jumped through the forest, for some reason he felt free when he ran like this. A couple of minutes later he ran out of trees completely as the edge of a village came into view.

Surrounding the entirety of the village was a 30-foot wall was made of concrete and trees that have grown and intertwined with the structure. Making his way to the main entrance he flew through it not bothering to slow down heading for his house. Glancing at the sun before looking back in front of him, _'It is just about rush hour better head for the roofs.'_ Stopping on a dime he entered an alley before grasping a fire escape scaling it in seconds. Hopping from building to building keeping to the lower building avoiding the skyscrapers or building he knows he shouldn't be near. After so many years he has learned which buildings to avoid all together.

As he neared his home he passed by a large mansion that had a weird symbol built on its entrance gates. Knowing just who lived their he grinned mischievously. It would only be a few more minutes before he arrived at his house. Landing at a gate similar to the one he saw earlier. Behind it was paved path leading to a giant house the path turning into a separate two car garage on one end beside it another path that could only lead to the back yard. The house was a fairly large two story house; the front was covered in brick with the appearance of raw wooden beams giving it a nice touch.

Entering the front door Naruto was hoping to be met with the sounds of his mother's soft humming, but was met with silence. Making his way towards the kitchen he grabbed the handle to the fridge and spent the next few minutes searching for something to eat. sighing heavily since nothing was prepared to eat. A twinkle appeared in his eyes his head began to spin towards a cabinet that seemed to glow ever so slightly.

Taking slow steps towards the heavenly objects hidden by the wooden doors. Opening the cabinet, there in front of him was 30 cups of instant ramen. "God I love you mom," grabbing two cups for now he heads to the sink filling both of them up then setting them in the microwave. Taking a seat at the table waiting patiently, well as patiently as a hunger boy can. He grabbed the remote that sat in the middle of table turning the television on. Content with the station that it was already on. He smiled at the beeping coming from the microwave taking the ramen out he watched as the news came on showing something which made pride swell up inside of him.

On the flat screen there was a reporter broadcasting from in front of the Schnee dust companies newest dust factory. The reason it was getting so much attention is because of who they were appointing as its general manager. The Schnee family has always had a rough background when it is concerning his fellow faunus. So when the news that the company will be appointed a faunus as the GM there was an uproar that could not be determined if they were bad or good. Most of the humans felt that an animal shouldn't be in such a high level position.

While the Faunus were split down the middle, literally some of them decided that faunus was finally moving forward. While the rest of them weren't happy that one of their own decided to work for the "enemy." These feeling nearly tore the Faunus Terrorist group the "White Fang" in half.

The announcer continued to speak about the different opinion of the subject, along with the important people who will be attending the unveiling of the new GM. Naruto could only smile knowing exactly who it is. His mother was offered the position months ago and almost turned it down but he urged her to do it. Thinking back on it he could hardly remember the words he said to her.

The news channel switched to a different subject and he zoned out not caring about what is going on. Scanning the visible house, he could see some dishes that need to be done along with some of his stuff was all over the living room table. By stuff he was referring to pieces of metal, tools, and blueprints.

"I really need to clean up mom will be back in couple of days and if I don't do it now I won't do it all." Sighing he begun to work, picking up the papers that sat on the table. He was finished before the sunset and once it set he was out of the house heading for the forest behind his home.

His blue eyes peered into the darkness of the forest his Faunus heritage given him everything he need to practice under the night sky. Entering a clearing with a stream and a couple of training post placed off center a grin could be seen gleaming brightly in the night. Cracking his neck and knuckles he grabbed the basic katana his mother teaches him with and got to work. That is how Naruto spent the majority of his night going through the stances and maneuvers that his mother had been teaching him for years now.

The next day was much like the previous, the only difference being Naruto decision to eat out for every meal. After about his tenth bowl of dinner time ramen he asked for a to go box. He was only a few minutes from his house when he was passing the Partas estate. His eyes snapped to a figure leant up on the entrance to the compound. After a few more steps he was able to smell just who the person was bringing a smile to his whiskered face. His pace remained the same passing just in front of the now visible female standing at the entrance.

She smirked, and grabbed his collar and held him there as he continued to walk. Keeping him in place she waited for him to say something, anything. When her prisoner didn't and continued to walk in place a tick mark appeared above her tender brow. She slapped him on the back of his head with her long blue tail. "Are you going to continue to ignore me, Naruto?" her overly sweet voice told him he better answer correctly.

Turning to her with his normal contagious grin and spoke, "Oh don't be like that. You know I saw you Lara." He then turned fully to her and his own tail played with hers. "I hope you haven't been waiting for me long. We both know you could have found where I spent a majority of my time, so you could have talked to me at any time today." Their ears both twitched hearing someone calling for her, their eyes met after they had turned towards the voice.

"Yes I could have found you at any time, but my family have had me busy since sunrise." Was her quick reply, while he just gave and understanding hum. "I have been sent to ask if," Naruto placed his tail on her mouth promptly shushing her.

He was giving her a tired look, "What have I said about all that proper talk to me?" her face took on an appreciative gaze.

Once the tail was removed a more relaxed smile marred her face. "Mom and Dad wanted to know if you would come over and watch the announcement with us?" her stoic attitude left replaced by a more childlike curiosity.

Their tails unknowingly continued to intertwine with each other as they lean against the walls of the compound. "I would but me and dad are going to be cheering for mom together so, yeah." He scratched his head nervously, pushing himself of the wall he moved in front of her to judge her reaction. "So I am afraid to say no to the wondrous invitation your highness." His voice laced with sarcasm which caused its usual reaction in its recipient.

A giggle. He then stood straight as his tail grabbed the bag of food off the ground. Leaning forward he brought the Partas heir into a tight friendly hug. One that she happily returned, if the blush on her face was anything to go by. Pulling away her face returned to its stoic mask. He turned and began to walk away his tail tapped her on the nose. Speaking a couple of parting words, "Smile more princess I may think your Partas scowl is cute but it scares weaker men away." If he had turned around he would have been able to see her glow from his retreating position.

She pulled her self together before entering her home once more, prepared for a night of fake smiles and stoic facades.

Naruto soon arrived home with a smile he began to set up his view area. "Food? Check how about drinks?" he looked to the coffee tables edge seeing a variety of soda cans. "Yup need to drink all those before mom finds out I bought some," a shiver went up his spine at remember the last time she caught him drinking soda.

Looking over to a lone cabinet in the corner of the room that remained visible from anywhere in the kitchen and living room. Taking his time walking over to said furniture he opened it, inside was memorabilia of one Tai Uzumaki. In the center of the arrangement was a picture of the man at either side was a set of daggers. The young boy smiled sadly grabbing the picture then took his seat on the couch with him and the picture facing the screen.

Turning the TV on he flipped through a couple channels before looking for a channel hosting the unveiling of the general manager for the factory. After choosing a faunus friendly news station he and his "dad" watched with pure joy as his mother was announced as the GM for the new Schnee dust company factory.

As the event went on he could see his mother enjoying the party and meeting new people. Even though he could still see people who didn't hold her in such high regard, that didn't put a hamper in her mood. Not long after the party stared William Schnee brought attention to himself, his white hair, pale blue eyes and stance of a king easily showing his family heritage. He proposed a toast the camera zoomed as much as physically possible to fit both the man and woman of the hour. They wore opposing colors his all white suit with red lining the inside was pressed to perfection. A light blue three button vest lay over white button up shirt with his red tie situated under his vest but still visible. Kagura Uzumaki standing to his left glass of champagne in her hand blonde hair pulled into a bun with two strains framing her face falling below her chin. Her single strap black dress ending just above her knees was alluring to men and some women. There was a single slit in the back of her dress allowing her blonde tail to sway back and forth behind her shapely rear.

"Attention, attention." The crowd quieted down giving him their upmost attention. "Thank you, there have been times in my life were I was naive enough to believe my name made me better than most. That time of my life ended up being full of learning experiences, I learned that outside of usual circles no one gives a crap." There was a crowd wide laugh. "there was also the fact that most don't care enough to get to know the real you. However, something that I am still trying to come to terms with as that my family has done so much wrong."

Silence hung over the room like a dark cloud, but was removed with the smile he gave to the audience. "Not only to the Faunus that work for my family's company but also to the little men and women that we as a corporation cared nothing for. So when my brother gave me the control of the Schnee Dust Company's latest factory. I knew what I had to do, but despite knowing what to do I needed the right person to help me." Turning to the women at his side, "I found a young mother who is respected throughout the world for not only her beauty but her strength. Her battle prowess is only second to her leadership skills and business know how. Kagura Uzumaki will help me put Schnee Dust Company in a new and better light. Let's toast to a better future." lifting his glass towards his business associated.

Naruto could do nothing but smile. Lifting his soda can just as his mother did. "Cheers." He yelled pretending he was there chugging his soda.

BOOMMMMMM!

His eyes flew to the screen there was nothing but static on the TV, it quickly switched to an outside camera crew. The screen showed the building on fire crumbling in on itself. Naruto blinked once. Twice. He fell on his knees holding himself tears already hitting the floor, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't look at the screen anymore. So he crawled outside praying he would wake up from this nightmare.

As he made it outside he could hear the announcers crying as she tried to speak to the audience, "There was an explosion here at the party for Schnee's new factory. The police on scene have already corned off the guest who were either leaving or outside the factory." Naruto couldn't hear anything else he was outside sliding door mostly shut.

He cried trying to scream but his voice gone no words would leave. He was now on his two feet, each step slow and wild, a black and yellow flame begun to swirl around him growing from his feet upwards. The ominous light that filled the back yard grew in intensity matching its source. He fell to his knees a few meters from the door tears flowing, he grabbed his head in pain the flames were snuffed out.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the roar that escaped his throat cleared the once cloudy sky with help from the black and yellow beam of pure aura that lit the sky. To those outside it resembled a constant lightning bolt showing nature's pure power. To the hunters all over the island they could feel the massive amount of aura blanketing everything in its presence.

She was running as fast as she could, Lara could only hear the wind now it was nothing but a roar. That primal roar that broke her heart. She saw the fear in the villagers' eyes when the explosion was first shown then when the roar echoed throughout the village. She could feel it the pain, sadness, and grief that was that roar. She had a sinking feeling that something was happening to her best friend. She was only a few minutes away. Catching something out of the corner of her eyes it was her father and mother.

That's when it came, the pillar of aura that disappeared into the heavens reaching for the broken moon in the sky. That's when she knew without a shadow of a doubt he need her.

There was only one person whose aura was that color. "Naruto." Was her quiet whisper. Her speed increased draining her aura, but she didn't care. If she took the time to look back she would be able to see the gathering number of hunters and huntresses following behind her.

Reaching the house, she opens the door with practiced easy she made her way to the only noise remaining within. Enter the kitchen she couldn't see anyone in there or the adjoined room.

"Lara?" Her parents called her from the entrance way, they were ignored. Lara ignored her parents. She could see the dropped soda can. The picture of Naruto father, but her eyes focused on the slightly open door to the backyard. Heading towards it her parents at her back, they could make out a soft glow with a yellow undertone. Opening the door, they were shocked at what they saw.

Sitting in a crater 3 meters wide and a foot deep was a figure. A dark liquid pooled in the depths of the newly formed hole. Beside the hole was bits and pieces of fabric that was all too familiar to the Partas heir. Hunters and huntresses surround the crater keeping the distance. They could feel aura in the air but they could also feel a since of danger wafting off the creature.

Lara took a step forward causing its ears to twitched towards her turning towards the approaching figure she could see the glowing white eyes gazing into her own. It watched her much like a beast watches its next meal. Lara foot made contact with a piece of fabric she could smell belong to Naruto. His scent on the piece of cloth easily covered by the blood that could be seen on its frayed edge.

"Naruto?" she spoke the creatures head turned as if confused. It turned fully towards her they could now make more of the figures form. Two long tails thicker towards the middle before tapering back down to a point at its end. Body that of a canine with human like arms. Sitting on top of his head was two long ears, that twitched frequently.

The beast's eyes widen as if it realized something. Standing up it reached for the complete blackness of its lower face, and clawed, pulled, and stretched. Those near couldn't make out its intention but ready their weapons none the less. Muffled noises could be heard before it stopped, it looked back towards Lara before heading her way.

She unconscious took a step back the figure saw this and reached for her. Only to have a bullet graze his wrist, pulling his arm back it looked to the where he could only assume it came from to see a man looking much like Lara moving to stand in front of her. Moving it away from its chest a black and yellow flame covered the wound before blackness was back to normal.

The figured hissed lowly, before trying again slowly.

It stopped when it heard the conversations flowing around the group. "what is that thing?"

"it has to be a grimm." Came a quick reply.

"I have never seen a grim like that before."

"Isn't this the Uzumaki compound?"

"Yeah, where is the boy thought?"

"Probably dead… Grimm are attracted by negative emotions."

"And with what happened at the unveiling he must have attracted the beast."

"yeah this yard smells of blood and so does that thing."

The group readied its weapons and the beast looked back towards the two blue haired people standing before him now realizing there was a third that appeared to the girl's other side. Reaching out once again it made a muffled noise.

Then there was a symphony of gunfire. Once the noise stopped no one moved, the figure stood still there were areas of its black skin missing showing tan skin underneath bleeding. Then much like earlier the black yellow fire covered the wounds healing them. Their eyes widen, none more so than Lara.

Stepping forwards with rage and anger being present in her eyes. "You… You monster what did you do to Naruto? Where is he?" her semblance showed clearly as ice appeared near her. Tears are still flowing down her face.

The beast did something no one expected, water fell from its circle like eyes. A white line drew itself across its face like a mouth. Opening slowly a quiet whisper escaped its mouth, "Lara?" One of the other hunters took the initiative to shoot it again, aiming for its head. The figures face popped back, it turned back slowly showing tan skin and a blue eye before disappearing like the other wounds before it.

The beast crouched down before it could be shot again it left with amazing speed and dexterity as it bounced from the trees at amazing speeds.

Lara fell to her knees crying harder, "What have I done?" Her mother followed her down holding her softly.

"It's ok dear you did nothing wrong." Her mother's soothing words did nothing to comfort the distraught girl.

Her dad kneeled before his daughter listen closely as she repeated her sentence like a mantra. "You did what you have been taught to do dear. Fight grimm." His normally commanding voice seemed to be laced with confusion.

She looked up at them eyes red voice shaking, "But, that wasn't a grimm." The misunderstanding visible to all there. "It was Naruto. That was Naruto and I called him a monster." She collapsed into herself. Everyone looked down understanding and disbelief covered their faces, as the cries of pain from a young girl lulled their minds to regret.

Naruto ran and ran his aura filling his young body with power, but after an hour of running he tired. His body could no longer sustain his speed and quickly shut down. Falling on his face he fell asleep to many tears had fallen and there was no more left. Naruto Uzumaki had become an orphan along with being run out of his home, all in the same night. The only one to watch over the boy tonight was the moon and stars.

When the sun rose the next day it also shook the young Uzumaki from his slumber. Stirring slightly just before his eyes open wide feeling the dew cover grass of the morning. He sat up begrudgingly before he pulled into himself, and cried some more.

His stomach growled loudly and Naruto knew what he had to do. ' _I have to go hunt for some food. I can't go back, there is nothing for me anyway.'_ With his inner monologue he took to the trees repressing his emotions, focusing on the hunt ahead.

It wasn't long before Naruto could see a buck making its way through the forest. With his semblance he created a sword out of his aura then proceed to stalk closer to his prey. Once he was above the deer he lunged at it the sword pierced the heart giving the dear a painless death. Letting the sword dissipate he sat the deer down before he did the worst part of this process, he gutted it.

Traveling away from the spot where the guts still remained using his semblance to carry the deer he looked for a spot where he could stay. Not far from where he made the kill, at the base of a mountain there was a small cave. There wasn't much to it, rocky inner walls that were not too rough yet not smooth either. A singular rock big enough for a grown man to lay on sat near the back wall.

He took a sniff and notice that no animals had claimed it or have been near in there. Placing the deer a few yards outside of the cave he left once again to gather wood too cook his food.

Almost an hour has past and Naruto was now eating his grill venison sitting on some rocks he gathered near the cave. He was currently thinking how he was going to make the cave a home, and listing all the other materials he would need to survive. He also knew once he stopped thinking about surviving he would lose himself in depression. So that's all he focused on surviving, for six months all he did was survive.

But, that only held his depression at bay for so long. His tears couldn't fall anymore, being on this island would only remind him of his dead family. So he made a decision, "I am leaving. I will travel the world see what else it has to offer." A smile began to grow.

Looking around he made his way into a ship heading for Mistral sighing happily as he could feel the ship leave the docks. The young fox faunas has left his home of 7 years, to travel and see the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Remnants First Kitsune**

 **Chapter 3:** Meeting A Rose

"Discussion people"

' _Thoughts people'_

"Technique or Justu"

" **Discussion demon or grim"**

' _ **Thoughts demon or grim'**_

 _Almost an hour has past and Naruto was now eating his grill venison sitting on some rocks he gathered near the cave. He was currently thinking how he was going to make the cave a home, and listing all the other materials he would need to survive. He also knew once he stopped thinking about surviving he would lose himself in depression. So that's all he focused on surviving, for six months all he did was survive._

 _But, that only held his depression at bay for so long. His tears couldn't fall anymore, being on this island would only remind him of his dead family. So he made a decision, "I am leaving. I will travel the world see what else it has to offer." A smile began to grow._

 _Looking around he made his way into a ship heading for Mistral sighing happily as he could feel the ship leave the docks. The fox faunas has left his home of 7 years, to travel and see the world._

It was late into the night in the city of vale. The majority of the shops have long since closed and the citizens of vale in their homes. The silence of the night was only interrupted by a constant hum going through the empty streets. The hum became a roar as a light could now be seen coming to an intersection. Flying across the intersection was a motorcycle, with a single passenger on it. The driver turned down another road speeding up hoping to reach his destination before it gets too late. Just as the driver could see their destination a window from a store in front of them was blown outwards, followed by a man in a suit. Quickly he slid to the side having the bike stop sideways, before he could even turn off the bike someone else flew out of the broken window.

' _Shit… I was so close too.'_ He looked up into the dark sky. ' _I swear; a god somewhere loves to torment me.'_ He thought sadly crocodile tears still falling to the ground. Seeing the figure in the middle of the road he couldn't help but observe the female figure.

Removing his helmet to get a better view. Naruto Uzumaki stood there straddling his bike, the sixteen-year-old had be through some changes. A mop of golden blonde hair became visible; a shake of his head getting the helmet hair to fall into its normal spikey shape. Two long ears popped up before laying back down against his head, a nearly six-foot tail swayed calmly away from the exhaust of the bike.

He was currently wearing a sleeveless black zip up shirt, orange stripes follow the length of the clothe. On his back was a white Uzumaki spiral outline in a dark orange. On his left shoulder was pauldron made of what could only be a type of metal segmented for movability. His right arm would have been bare except for the white bandages that wraps up his forearm up until just after the knuckles, leaving his fingertips bare. A pair of lose fitting pants covered his legs while his shoes remained the same from his youth. At his hip was a sword sheathed in black metal a sash dark red in color was holding it firmly to his side.

After setting the helm et onto the gas tank of the bike, he focused his blue eyes on the second figure that flew out of the window.

Standing in the middle of the street was a girl who was quite short height wise. Her complexion mirrored the white of the moon, a heart shaped face that was framed by black hair tipped with red. She was dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. The girl has cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch. All in all, she was attractive, but what held his attention the longest was the two silver pools that stared back into the shop.

He was brought out of his mussing when she reached for something on her lower back. it began no bigger than her arm, until its shape began to unfold and take its final shape. "A scythe?" the young man still bit away from the confrontation spoke to himself. She spun the scythe in a well-practiced manner before slamming the tip into the ground.

Naruto turned his head back to the store he saw multiple black suit wearing men walkout carrying weapons. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought they were clones. that is when a man wearing a clean white jacket a black hat while smoking a cigar came out. His stance wasn't that of power but you could tell he was the one in charge of the group. His orange hair visible even from down the street.

Two words were spoken before the goons shot forward to take on the girl. moving slightly to get comfortable as he watched the girl in red take on the goons. Naruto could do nothing but grin at the grown men getting demolished by a girl who could be no older than fourteen.

Soon all but one of the men lay on the ground unconscious. The orange haired villain looked at his men disappointed before he spoke. "You were worth every cent, truly you were." He made eye contact with the girl his tone never changing as he continued. "Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Lifting up his cane pointing it at the cloak wearing girl giving her a grin. A fire ball flew out of the end of the cane.

She quickly pointed the bladed end of her scythe towards the ground. A bang soon followed and she was launched skywards dodging the flames altogether. Naruto would have clapped at her speed, but he had moved to a nearby roof. He could see the man climbing a fire escape across the street metal briefcase in hand.

Shifting his piercing blue eyes back to the girl. She was currently checking on what he assumed to be the store owner, before she rocketed after the villain. From his new position feet hanging off the side of the building he was appalled at her speed once again. Mid appraisal a bullhead rose from the alley behind the villain.

The cane wielder stepped into the open hatch from what he could tell he was speaking to the cloaked girl. That's when he saw the red dust crystal in the man's hand. Jumping to his feet, seconds from launching himself to the parallel roof.

Someone else appeared in between the explosion and the girl. It was obvious that it was a female, her figure was noticeable from a distance. The blonde observer could also tell that she was a huntress, her stance, the control over her semblance, even her outfit hinted at her profession. She is wearing a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

He sat back down content with watching once again. "Well I may have missed a good meal, but at least I got a show." His voice sounded slightly disappointed. Once the smoke cleared enough he could see the newly arrived huntress had thrown up some kind of glyph. However, he could not see any type of weapon she was using as a medium. Squinting his eyes, he could make out an object in her hands, what he saw nearly caused him to fall off the roof. "A riding crop?" leaning forwards he couldn't help but think that it was used for something else.

With a flick of her wrist beams of bright purple light streamed from the crop resembling ribbons as they shot towards the aircraft. Whistling as they hit the hull with enough force to shake the entire ship. Just as the ship moved to take off the huntress summon a storm cloud just above it. The crop was then swung down, following its motion giant shards of ice fell embedding themselves in the crafts wings.

' _I take everything I said about the riding crop back… It's scary.'_ The young man's thoughts were interrupted when someone in the ship retaliated. A ball of what looked like liquid fire was flung at the huntress, but blocked. The splash from the attack was used to blow apart the roof just below the huntress. Fragments of the roof were launched all around before a purple glow emanated from them. Coming together the shards formed a spear then was rocketed towards the bullhead. A dance of flames and shards of roof began until the aircraft couldn't handle any more hits.

A sphere of fire expanded around the ship, destroying all the projectiles. What the huntress and the girl didn't notice was the super-heated circles forming behind them ready to explode.

Already in motion Naruto was launched across the street sliding to a stop outside of the range of the impending explosions. Stretching out his hand as if to grab them, two arms made of pure yellow aura extended from his hands. They reached the two fighters just in time to yank them to safety then dissipated.

They both looked towards his direction to see him launch another set of arms at the roofs edge. Pulling his arms back towards his body while the aura made arms mimicked him. He was catapulted into the hull of the bullhead. Standing in the dark of the ship. His night vision kicked in allowing him to see the brief case full of dust. Grabbing it he flipped back out before the stunned passengers could try to stop him.

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards as he landed softly back on the roof, the bull head long gone. Smiling he waved at the two quiet woman before hopping off the roof his destination the store owner still outside of his wrecked shop. With the roar of the bullhead gone he could plainly hear the girl squeal with excitement before it became a disappoint moan.

The boy had reached the man and hands him the brief case full of dust then promptly turned, heading for his motorcycle down the street. After sitting down on the bike situated his helmet back on his head about to leave. He looked up and there she was.

Naruto soon found himself in an interrogation room, beside him was the red cloaked girl who has yet to say a thing. Well it could be because the huntress has yet to stop berating them. While he could tell little red was paying attention to the lady's rant.

Naruto was doing something else. Currently he was counting how many times she was going to pace from one end of the table to the other. _'Twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three.'_ In his head it was much better than listening to the huntress talk about whatever she was talking about.

The huntress had introduced herself some time ago, but neither teens were able to do the same. her name was Glynda Goodwitch. Which unknowingly both teens thought did not fit her personality.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, that goes for both of you. You put yourselves and others in great danger." Her stern tone was mirrored by her facial expression.

Naruto was seconds away from snapping, _'I put my life in danger to help someone, and all she can do is belittle us.'_ He may not have done much tonight but he would not let someone who doesn't even know him dictate his life.

The blonde mouth open but the girl beside him spoke first. "But, they started it!" the short girl yelled as a retort.

A smile filtered onto Naruto's face. "Little red is right… They attacked an innocent civilian. What would you have us do, stand there and let them do what they want? I may not have directly fought, but I was ready to if red need any help." Both his fellow occupants' eyes were on him. A silver set giving him a thankful gaze, while the other a hard glare. "So could you please get on with it."

The huntress' eyes narrow beckoning his silence. "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back…" A dramatic paused developed before she slammed her riding crop onto the table near the girl's idle hands. "And a slap on the wrist. But, there is someone here who would like to meet you."

On que the door opens up revealing a tall middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes, and long dark-green pants.

In one hand was a mug of piping hot coffee, while the other was holding a plate. A plate full of cookies. Leaning forward he got inches away from the girls face before speaking. "Ruby Rose… You… have silver eyes."

His closeness obviously unnerved the girl as she didn't respond verbally. However; her face said it all. Naruto would have snorted if he didn't want to see where the man he knew as Ozpin was going with this. "So! Where did you learn to do this?" using his mug he gestured to the video being shown by Gylnda.

Ruby still slight unnerved stuttered a reply, "S-signal academy." The gleam in Ozpin's eyes went unnoticed by the short red-head but not the other two occupants.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin responded quickly, his eyes not once looking at the other teen in the room.

Becoming more comfortable her voice gains an excited edge to it. "Well, one teacher in particular."

The silver haired man glanced at Gylnda while placing the plate of cookies infront of Ruby. "I see…" taking a sip of his coffee, He watched her begin to stuff the cookies into her mouth. One after another then spoke in a reminiscent tone. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow."

Talking with her mouth full, no one but Naruto understood her. Drawing the adult's attention, he translated for them. "She said "That's my Uncle Qrow!"" seeing that she has swallowed the cookies Naruto motioned for her to continue.

"He's a teacher at Signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like." In the middle of her explanation she stood up and began to do the well-known gestures for karate moves.

An amused smile stretch across his face. "So I've noticed. And what's an adorable girl such as yourself in a school to train warriors?"

"Well, I want to be a Huntress." A small smile was on her face.

Ozpin wanted more from her so he pushes her to elaborate. "You want to slay monsters?"

A face splitting grin appear on her face as she spoke. "Yeah! I have only two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my older sister is starting there this year, she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress so I can help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean, the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know!" her excitement was palpable.

Naruto could feel the emotions that she gave off during her monologue and it reminded him of happier times _'She is so naïve, but that is a good thing sometimes.'_ To be honest he envied her a little.

Ozpin's next question was what broke the camel's back for Naruto, he gave a soft chuckle. "Anyone as talented as her, has to know who you are." Their eyes shift back to Ruby for confirmation.

Nodding to the unspoken question. "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

His response to that was a simple, "Hello."

"It's nice to meet you." Ruby responded as if they had just started talking.

Ozpin placed his hands together underneath his chin and asked one more question. "You want to come to my school?"

' _Like you really need to ask that question.'_ Naruto thought seeing the stars in her eyes.

"More than anything."

Her response cause Ozpin to give Gylnda a quick look before addressing the female teen before him. "Well, okay." Not much was said after that Glynda was instructed for her and Ruby to leave.

Once the click of the door was heard Ozpin sat down the mug he had previously brought to his lips. His narrow brown eyes locked onto the blue of the teen before him. The silence was deafening to Naruto, and it was wearing on his patience.

Taking his chance to speak Naruto begun. "Is there a reason that I am still here?" He did well hiding his irritation in his tone. "Or better yet why you are just staring at me?"

Ozpin took a deep breath mulling over his next words in his head. He closed his eyes then opened them slowly, "It was rather difficult to find out your name since you disappeared off the face of the earth. What nine years now?" he received a shrugged for his question. "Despite that you have turned out well Naruto Uzumaki."

"I did what I could." Was the blonde's response. He then reiterates his previous question. "Why am I still here?"

Ozpin leans back in the chair mug still in hand. "Your skills have improved since your youth. You were talented even at such a young age, but to increase this much is quite intriguing." Naruto wondering what he was talking about, until Naruto saw the tablet once in the huntress's hands. It was playing some of his fighting classes from his days still on Eden, before his mother's death.

' _I didn't even know they filmed those fights… I could have sworn that Gylnda took that scroll with her.'_ Thought Naruto staring at his fights from such a long time ago.

Ozpin continued once again. "I would ask you where you learned such control over your semblance, but from the little interaction we have had tonight. I know that such information is none of my business… However; I know that you still require guidance." Naruto body language shifted slightly with it becoming more jagged

"I know that Professor Ozpin, but I want to know what that has to do with you?" despite his posture Naruto spoke calmly.

A soft chuckle left the older man's throat, "That is simple you should know what it has to do with me. Considering I have done it once already tonight." His lips twitched slightly before pulling upwards, forming a soft smile. "You want to go to my school?"

Naruto for his part remained silent, thinking of his options. _'If I go to Beacon I would have to stop doing missions, and I wouldn't be able to ride my baby whenever I want. However; I would be getting more experience against some talented hunters and huntresses in training. Not to mention it is free housing.'_ After finally making his decision Naruto gave a toothy grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Remnants First Kitsune**

 **Chapter 4:** Going to School

"Discussion people"

' _Thoughts people'_

"Technique or Justu"

" **Discussion demon or grim"**

' _ **Thoughts demon or grim'**_

 _Ozpin continued once again. "I would ask you where you learned such control over your semblance, but from the little interaction we have had tonight. I know that such information is none of my business… However; I know that you need guidance." Naruto body language shifted slightly with it becoming more jagged_

" _I know that Professor Ozpin, but I want to know what that has to do with you?" despite his posture Naruto spoke calmly._

 _A soft chuckle left the older man's throat, "That is simple you should know what it has to do with me. Considering I have done it once already tonight." His lips twitched slightly before pulling upwards, forming a soft smile. "You want to go to my school?"_

 _Naruto for his part remained silent, thinking of his options. 'If I go to Beacon I would have to stop doing missions, and I wouldn't be able to ride my baby whenever I want. However; I would be getting more experience against some talented hunters and huntresses in training. Not to mention it is free housing.' After finally making his decision Naruto gave a toothy grin._

Naruto could do nothing but smile. The roar of his motorcycle along with small breeze his helmet allowed him. He looked down and saw the small clock on his bike then frown. "11:48, well at least this gives me an excuses to go faster." Twisting his wrist, him and his bike pulled forward faster than before. _'So glad I decided to drive, instead flying on those giant things.'_

Naruto was on his way to the orientation at Beacon Academy enjoying the mostly empty road that leads there. The only thing he had was his travel pack strapped to his back and his sword attached to the back of his bike.

Naruto continued at his high speed for a half hour before the white towers of his new home came into view. An appreciative whistle came from the teens mouth, "Too much white for my taste… But that can always be changed." The predator like grin that appeared sent shivers throughout the staff and students of Beacon.

After flashing his scroll to the staff at the gate he was directed to the student permitted parking. They tried to get him to depart with his pack but that ended bad for them.

"Maybe I should have asked those professors where I was supposed to go?" Naruto shrugged off his own question and continued to explore the grounds. His hands at the back of his head he gave off a calming presence. There were few students around but Naruto nose caught the scent of one in particular.

Turning towards the scent he could already see her. The red cloak contrasting greatly with everything around her. Especially the girl in white, currently shaking her hand with a vile of dust at Ruby in a scolding manner. Seeing the small clouds leaving the top and the beginning of a sneeze from Ruby he rushed over.

He was there before the two girls knew what was going on. One of his hands gently wrapped around the girl with the dusts hands stopping the shaking. His thumb secured the top of the vile, after his fingers slide off her hand slowly. Had he looked up he would have seen the blush creep over her pale skin.

Naruto other hand placed itself just under Ruby's nose. Halting the sneeze. He gave the younger girl a smile, "Bless you." Naruto removed his finger from her nose, then watched the girl go through a myriad of emotions. Settling on relief.

Her voice soon assaulted his ears. "It's you…" She received a nod. "You were offered to join too?" another nod. "I never got to thank you for helping me that night. So thank you." Her genuine smile told him she was sincere.

"Would mind telling me just who you are? More importantly why you were holding my hand?" the sound of an annoyed voice came from beside them.

Naruto finally turning to the other girl and getting a good look at her. His eyes widened with realization. She had very pale skin but not in an unappealing way it gave her a delicate yet sophisticated look. Her long white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. The young girl was dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She was wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the jacket displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake.

Looking around them he saw the suitcases with a familiar crest. _'Well this has to be Winter's little sister,'_ giving her another glance. _'She definitely has the Schnee scowl down pack.'_ Giving her a cheerful smile. He extended a hand. "Sorry about that. I saw the dust coming out of the bottle and Ruby was about to sneeze. You can figure out the rest. I am Naruto Uzumaki by the way. Who might you be." His sheepish way of speaking gradually changed to a cheerful one. His extended hand was left there.

There was silence as the white haired girl stood there glaring at him, well more like glaring at his ears. Naruto knew right then that she didn't like Faunus at all. Deciding to lighten the mood. "Well princess isn't it polite to give your name to their lowly subjects." A giggle was heard from Ruby, while the recipient of the taunt lite up with blush at his statement. Whether in embarrassment or anger he would never know.

"It's Heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." This brought the small groups attention to the new arrival. Naruto's almost whistled with appreciation, already consciously forcing his tail not to wag.

She had a light olive complexion, with long wavy black hair. her eyes were slightly shadowed by her bangs, but looked amber in color Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance.

She had a cute ribbon tied in the form of a bow. On her feet black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. A black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

The now named Weiss adopted a smug grin realizing someone final recognized her and was giving her the response she deserved. "Final some recognition!" he victory was cut short by the mystery girls next statement.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners."

Naruto couldn't help but chime in, "Burrrrnnnnn!" Weiss soon left after sputtering about dumb blondes and witty ravenettes. Ruby and Naruto turned to see the mystery girl was gone also. Naruto thoughts were focused solely on her. _'I am surprised she came anywhere near me. Considering she is trying to hide who she is. Oh well the bow is a nice touch though.'_ His thoughts brought a huge grin to his face that his fellow student didn't miss.

"Naruto what's with that big grin. You excited about school? Or something?" her innocent question received cheerful response.

"Yeah I am but my nose picked up an interesting scent, and it tells me this year is going to be entertaining." A lite chuckle escaped his throat.

Ruby quirked her head to the side confused. "Scent?" Naruto gave her a look. Before moving his tail in between them, just out of her reach, and allowed his ears to stick straight up.

Naruto knew what was going to happened and he began to countdown quietly. "Three, two, one, and zero."

As if predetermined Ruby squeal and latched on to his tail petting it softly. "It's so cute. I will never let it go." Naruto sighed and lifted his tail and wagged it back and forth trying to get the girl to let go.

"Hey Ruby?"

"Yeah?" her silver eyes left the tail and focused on his face.

He flicked his tail upwards sending the girl upwards. "Get off." His tail going back to its regular spot, swaying calmly. Ruby was standing as if she didn't hit the ground from a fairly high height. Naruto began to sniff the air before grimacing. His nose wrinkled when he turned to his right seeing an average looking boy. He had shaggy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a long sleeve black jacket that end in a bright orange, pieces of armor covering his upper body.

From the way he was looking it could easily be determined that he is lost. "Hey… I'm Jaune." Said the newly arrived blonde.

"Weren't you the boy who threw up on the ship?" Ruby appeared at Naruto's side asking. Getting both of their attention.

Said blonde got a dejected look on his face. Naruto spoke to the girl. "You know him Ruby?"

"Yeah he threw up on my sister's shoes while on the ship."

"Ohhhh. That's what the smell is." Reaching into his pocket he tossed the boy a mint. In the boys state it hit him in the face, snapping him out of it.

Jaune picked up the candy then placed the small mint in his mouth. Regaining his previous demeanor, he spoke up. "You two wouldn't happen to know where we are supposed to be? I would ask someone else but no one is here anymore."

Naruto and Ruby looked around seeing it was true. No one was in sight, they had the same thought _'Where did they go.'_ Both shrugging simultaneously.

"Names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki… And this is Red." Naruto receive a playful shove for the nickname given.

"Don't listen to him my name is Ruby Rose." She gave her usually childish smile. "We should get going before we are late." Jaune readily agreed Naruto gave a halfhearted shrug. They all went on their way. making small talk until Ruby couldn't take it anymore and brought out her baby.

Jaune was intimidated by the scythe that was bigger than him. However, when he pulled out his sword he received as a family heirloom both other teens appreciated its importance.

They both looked at Naruto expectantly taking quick glances at the sword on his waist. He chuckled before moving his hand to the hilt. "Well this is an Heirloom also, but I don't use it." They gave him a question look, but he said nothing. So they dropped.

"So what do you fight with?" the weapon loving girl asked stopping in her tracks waiting for his answer.

She received a chuckle as he continued to walk a few steps away from her. "You already seen it Ruby." He placed his hands out front and from a flash of light a sword exactly like the one at his side. It seemed to look made of black and gold light that has solidify. His company stared in both shock and awe. Ruby's eyes were sparkling with delight. "I use my semblance to form anything I can imagine, but I mainly stick with swords." And releasing his grip the sword fade away.

Ruby snapped out of her shocked state and appeared before him amazed. "That's so cool you could make anything you want?" a quick nod. "What about guns? Oh oh, how about those arms I saw and wings that would be so cool." She continued naming different things some which Naruto mentally jotted down.

She would have continued if Naruto didn't walk away. "Wait up I want to see you make more stuff." The red tipped girl chased after older boy as he headed for the school.

The group was entering a large area full of freshmen students. Naruto was still ignoring the hyper active redhead that wanted to see him make a scythe. Not even three steps into the room and someone was screaming for their attention.

"Ruby! Over here, I saved you a spot!" they looked into the crowd they saw a blonde haired woman yelling for her.

Ruby turned to the two blondes grabbing their attention, "Hey, I got to go. I'll see you after the ceremony!?" she didn't wait for a response before leaving.

Jaune was the only one to reply, "Yeah sure." He spoke weakly. He turned around and noticed Naruto walking away, he was going to follow but decided against it. "Well alone again." He turns to the crowd immersed in his thoughts. _'Ladies here comes Jaune Arc.'_ He gathers his courage then continued forward.

Had he looked behind him he would have seen two sets of eyes on him. One a familiar blue the other a vibrant green. Naruto was able to see all his fellow students from his place in the back of the hall. He was also using his senses to figure out how many Faunus were there. "So far I have only a few of us are actually showing their features." He sighed heavily seeing how many Faunus are hiding there features.

When he looked around one more time he could see Ruby finally made it over to the Blonde. He could also see the Weiss girl, but she seemed to be heading to Ruby.

Naruto was unaware of his fellow student watching him curiously. Her amber eyes were fixated on the blonde tail and ears of one of the few obvious Faunus in sight. No one could tell but an inner war was waging within her threatening to break the surface.

Ruby made her way through the crowd drawing closer to the blonde that saved her a spot. Said girl was a good bit taller than Ruby along with more being older. She had long wavy blonde hair that reach just above her butt. A heart shaped faced that was nearly consumed by the bright smile and violet eyes. She is wearing a dark tan vest with puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs, under her vest is a low cut yellow crop top. Her mid-drift is plainly visible displaying a beautifully sculpted stomach. Her lower body is cover by black shorts with a belt holding her ammo and a side cape. She wore tall brown boats that were made for combat.

Said blonde was still waving he hands above the crowd guiding Ruby to her. Ruby finally made it through the crowd of older students, and yelled. "Yang!"

Once Ruby was within arm's reach her now proclaimed sister put her into a one armed hug. "How's your first day going, little sister?"

"You mean since you ditched me and some crazy girl started yelling at me!?" Yang received and angry scowl along with the yell.

Not taking her little sister seriously Yang offers her some support in the form of a pat in the head, and a playful remark. "Yikes, new friends already?"

"Ugh, I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she started yelling at me! Then I tried to apologize, but she wouldn't stop yelling. And Naruto showed up! And I was glad. But she started yelling at both of us because Naruto made fun of her attitude!" had Ruby looked up she would have seen her sister's look when she mentioned a Naruto. Ruby's monologue was interrupted by said girl she was still talking about.

"You!" Weiss appeared just behind Ruby deciding to continue where she left off earlier.

The white haired girl's sudden appearance caused the younger of the group to leap into her sister's arms. "Oh God, it's happening again!"

Yang to the chance to look at the new girl then back to Ruby. Nothing intelligible to say she just said what came naturally. "At least your making friends." She received a glare from both girls.

Weiss soon left and the sisters brought their attention to the stage. Ozpin and Glynda showed up with the former given a half-hearted speech, welcoming them to Beacon Academy. Glynda was left on the stage as Professor Ozpin turned and exited the same way he entered. She managed to get the crowd to calm down, afterwards she informed them of where they would be sleeping. After being dismissed she also left the floor.

After leaving the assembly Naruto decide to familiarize himself with the campus so he ended walking around for about two hours. "Well this campus is pretty big but too much white for my liking… It needs more Orange." His outwards mussing was left uninterrupted because he was literally walking on the roof. It turned out to be the only place where no one was exploring.

His head was turned up to the sky, the multi-toned sky was very nice and calming. He knew exactly what time it was years of living outside has turn the sun and moon into a giant clock. A small yawn escaped from Naruto's mouth. _'Looks like the ride took more out of me than I expected.'_ He turns to the edge of the roof before falling off. A cloud of dust covered the lower part of his legs, bending down he swiped at the bit that remained on his clothes.

He turned to the entrance of the school and walked through the doors. Using his enhanced senses, he could hear the mass of teens in the large room. Deciding to take a shower he changed direction following the sounds of water constantly hitting a hard surface.

While Naruto was in the shower Ruby and Yang were just settling their stuff down for bed. Ruby was currently on her scroll typing away. While Yang in a tight orange tank top and black biker shorts had just left the female showers.

Jumping up then landing beside her still typing sister. "It's like a big slumber party!" her cheerfully voice could be heard by a few of the students resting closer to her. Her eyes looked to her younger sister who looked around at her fellow teens.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Said Ruby as she went back to typing on her scroll.

Yang was quick to respond "I know I do." It was followed by a low but sensual purr, but was cut off when she saw a boy wearing an adult onesie. And Yang responded accordingly "…Eee… What's that?" removing her eyes from the boy across the room from her and letting them land on the speedy red loving girl.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Was Ruby's response smiling softly.

"Aww, that's so cuuuuute!"

Her sister playful response caused Ruby to whine. "Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here." Pouting cutely, she turned away from Yang's grin.

Yang sat up and crossed her legs "What about that Jaune person?" She looked back at the onesie wearing blonde. "He's… nice. There you go! Plus one friend! That's a one hundred percent increase!" her enthusiasm would usually spread to her sister but not this time.

Looking down she twiddle her fingers pondering about her first day. "I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero." Mumbled Ruby not even bothering to look at her sister.

Yang sighed before going into her lecture mode and gave her sister some much needed advice. "There's no such thing as negative friends. You just made one friend and one enemy. Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet." Her sister didn't seem to buy it.

"but-"

Ruby was cut off by a cough from behind the two girls. Both girls turned and their reaction was worlds different. Ruby was smiling widely and she seemed seconds from jumping with joy. While Yang stood there in stock still, her eyes seemed to glaze over as she drank in the person before her.

Standing in front of the two girls was a tall blonde haired teen he had unruly haired that at its longest touched the upper portion of his shoulder. The small drops of water that cascaded down the locks let them know he just got out of the shower. His v shaped upper body was hidden by tight white tank top. Yang's eyes trailed down the center of his body she could see the abs defined through the tight wraps. He had on a pair of dark red shorts that reached just above his knees. Around his neck was a green crystal necklace with two silver metal beads beside it, all hanging on a simple black cord.

The pair of violet eyes followed the same trail it used before. Ending up on his face and the thoughts she was having changed. _'Oh my god… He is… Oh my god'_ His face was chiseled with only a few soft features still remaining. He had six whiskered marks three on each cheek, and bright blue eyes.

Unknown to Yang she begun to drool slightly, and unknown to quite a few females they also begun to drool at the teen. The blonde girl was brought out of her daze as her eyes focused on the slowly swaying blonde black tipped tail behind him. "Faunus?" she spoke lowly.

Naruto's eyes flicked over to her and Yang flinched as his attention had shifted to her. But the smile he had on his face didn't waiver. Instead it seemed to grow slightly. "I'm hurt Ruby; you didn't even bother to name me in your list of friends." He turned away from her his tail covering his face as fake cries escaped his throat. "I mean I thought after all we have been through we were at least friends." The cries were not very loud but sounded genuine.

This caused the youngest student in the room to jump up in panic. Quickly Ruby was before him waving her hands back and forth. She quickly let out a stream of "Noes" that could hardly be understood.

Naruto couldn't hold it anymore, he laughed. The tail dropped away to show Naruto's grinning foxlike face. He finally got control of himself before looking up, seeing the pouty face of his scythe wielding friend.

"You're a meanie" Spoke Ruby.

Naruto leaned down near her and his smiled brightly at his little friend. He tapped her nose with his tail bring a similar smile to Ruby's face. Naruto and Ruby heard a small cough, together they both turned towards the cough. Standing there was the girl he remembered Ruby go to during the entrance ceremony. Now taking a her all in as she stood up. Her previous glazed expression had changed to a friendly one.

"Ruby why don't you introduce me to your friend?" her questioned prompted her sister to speak up.

The younger girl gave a mock salute. "Sure thing. Yang, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is Yang my sister." With the introductions made Naruto extended his hand towards what he could only describe as a blonde bombshell.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." Gentle yet strong fingers gripped his hand, and gave him a strong shake.

"Yang, Yang Xiao Long… If you don't mind me how do you know my baby sister?" her voice had a protective undertone and if you asked him he would have sworn that her eyes shifted to a deep red. She released his hand and Naruto had to shake it out slightly.

The two younger teens smiled nervously a similar chuckle accompanied it. "Well…" they said together. "(Naruto/I) saved (me/Ruby) the night Ozpin offered us the chance to attend Beacon." The two spoke fast and jumbled together. Yang's attitude did a quick 180, and the beautiful purple of her eyes return.

"Well that's good. Ruby since you have obviously have forgot to tell me about one of the friends I bet you forgot about some more." Her playful smile became teasingly evil. She leaned closer to Ruby's ear and spoke, "Preferable more hotties like tall blonde and foxy here. I got to admit little sis you know how to pick'em." Ruby turned bright red as she tried to deny her sister accusation.

Naruto chuckled loud enough for them to hear. Yang turned giving him a questioning glance she had thought she was quiet enough so he wouldn't hear her. She turned back to her sister and whispered again. "Did he hear me?" her eyes glanced at her fellow blonde hoping he didn't answer. But he nodded, so she asked another question. "Am I whispering?" she received a nod yes for both.

She stood up quickly and smile sheepishly now knowing that he heard her statement. She mouthed out one word that was mirrored by her sister.

"How?"

In response two blonde black tipped ears made themselves known by standing tall. They twitched every now and then, laid down going down back into their usual spot. Ruby had the same look on her face when she found out about Naruto's tail. Yang could be seen visible shaking wanting to play with his tail and scratch his ears. She focused back on her sister, "So any other friends I should meet?"

Ruby looked around the room half way through a shrug when her eyes landed on a girl. "That girl…" point her finger towards a girl in the corner further away from everywhere else.

Yang and Naruto followed the red head's line of sight. Yang was the one to respond. "You know her?"

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." Naruto nodding agreeing with what was said.

Yang grabbed her sister and began pushing her in the direction of said girl "Well, now's your chance!" Naruto not having anything to do he followed along. As he turned he gave the females behind him a nice view of his backside even though his tail covered it some. He decides to stay further behind before approaching, listening to Ruby attempt to make new friends.

Yang was the first to speak which he assumed. "Helloooo! I believe you two may know each other." The girl sitting on the ledge glanced at the two people standing before her then returned to her book.

"Aren't you that girl that pissed off the heiress today?" Naruto chuckled lowly at her monotone voice. That's when he saw it and sniffed to confirm it.

Ruby nodded weakly and shyly responded. "Uhh, yeah. My name's Ruby."

"Okay."

"What are you doing?" Yang leaned over towards her sister trying to whisper again. Naruto sighed at the two still staying back allowing the three to continue talking.

Ruby responded "I don't know, help me!"

Taking the initiative questioned the girl for her sister. "So… What's your name?"

The black haired girl sighed heavily letting her eyes shift up to the girls. "Blake."

Grinning with success she continued to speak to the obviously annoyed girl. "Well Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

"Thanks." Was the now named Blake's only response leaving the tension to grow.

Not seeming to care Yang tried to continue the conversation as Ruby was observing her sister carefully. "It goes great with your… pajamas!"

"Right." Spoke Blake while turning the page.

Trying again Yang asked another question "Nice night don't you think?"

Sighing for the second time tonight she marked her page then turned to them. She continued to speak in the same monotone voice, as her eyes gazed at them exasperatedly. "Yes. It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book. That I will continue to read. As soon as you leave." Eyes shifting back down to the book.

"Yeah, this girl is a lost cause." Said one aggravated blonde to her sister who decide to ignore her comments for her own question.

"What's it about?"

Blake gave an intelligent response. "Huh?"

Ruby however took in stride and reaerated her question "Your book. Does it have a name?"

The black haired beauty before them was still slightly stunned that the much younger girl was interested in her book. Deciding to humor her she informed the siblings, "Well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

Yang added in her own two cents. "Oh, yeah… That's real lovely…" that was promptly ignored by the other two.

The red tipped girl smiled lightly before speaking "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters… They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress." Her head tilted up and gained a faraway look remembering all the times her sister read to her. And even some of from her mother.

Blake seeing the chance to make the girl leave, "Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" a small smirk grew after finishing her statement, but was stopped by the younger girl's response.

"I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

The black haired book reading girl smiled wishfully. Her eyes didn't leave the other girl. In her place she could see a younger version of herself chanting for equal rights. _'I wish the world was like that. I really due but-'_ flash of the pain and abuse she has seen over her years' flash before her eyes. _'the world is not made that way.'_ Blake decide to make her thoughts known to her."That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here… To make it better." Ruby's words had shut up the amber eyed beauty before them.

Yang was stunned for a good second before she grabbed her little sister in a bear hug. "Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Ruby struggled harshly to break free of the bear like grip she was stuck in.

The little girl decides to yell and scream as she continued to break out of Yang's grip. The two didn't even seem to hear Blake once again try and get them to leave it wasn't until a white haired heiress showed up to figure out why it was so loud of there. "What in the world is going on over here!? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?" Yelled the girl not even realizing who she was talking about. Her delicate hands position on her hips in a scolding manner.

When the girls all made eye contact Yang and Weiss as if one person spoke "Oh, not you again!" the lightning that appeared between the two of their eyes didn't go unnoticed by the small group.

Ruby took this time to appear between the two girls stopping a fight from happening. More precisely stopping Yang from going berserk and pounding Weiss. "Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" his head snapped back in forth between the two older girls. Landing on Weiss then back down seeing the scowl she showed him.

Weiss didn't appreciate the little girl trying to defend her when she could handle herself. "Oh, now you're on my side!" said the white haired girl in a tone of agitation and annoyance.

Jumping at the statement Ruby managed a reply that Weiss refused to acknowledge. "I was always on your side!" dropping her head in sadness caused a reaction in the two blondes. But Yang's was much harsher and vocal for that matter.

"Yeah! What's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" getting into Weiss face seconds from bashing it in. Naruto however made his way around the conflict heading for the lone light source and the amber eyed girls.

He ignored yell of "She's a hazard to my health!" which could only have been from the heiress.

He was steps away from the girl he spoke up breaking the stare she had locked onto the arguing group. "I should have stopped them from coming over." Blake's attention shifted to him and he continued. "But from my little interactions with Yang she does what she wants." He thumbed over to the now bundle of arms and legs coming out of a cloud that seemed to cover the trio.

"I see what you mean… So why did you come over then if it was too late to stop her." He could tell her eyes were intensely focused on him, and she wanted answers now.

Sighing at being caught he skipped straight to the point. "Just wanted to let you know if you need someone to talk to then I am here." His pointed glance at her bow was all she needed. Her lips moved in the form of the word how and he moved closer to her ear. "The thing about ears is that they twitch when annoyed or if they hear something." He then got even closer and the tone was slightly animalistic. "besides you can't hide your scent from my nose."

His words shocked and sent a shiver through her spine. And with his closeness she could also smell his scent the animalistic smell was unhidden. It also allowed her to find out two things. One his Faunus characteristic are from a rabbit and a fox which was odd in itself. Normal Faunus had one characteristic those with two are rare, but to have two different was unheard of. The second was he this man was strong. Very strong. "What's your name?" she asked after looking at him for a couple of seconds.

Sheepishly he rubbed the back of his head. Not noticing the actions brought nearly all the female attention to his flexing muscles. "Hehe sorry. I am Naruto… Nice to meet you."

"Blake, likewise."

He stopped rubbing his head then turned back to the still rowdy girls. Smiling softly at the people he could call friends. Deciding to play a prank, he turned to Blake and smiled. "Do you really need the candle?" Blake looked down towards the candle and a grin appeared on her beautifully pale face. Shaking her head his tail swiped at the licking flame and it was out. Bathing the room in the night times darkness. He nearly died of laughter at the sounds of falling coming from the red, yellow, and white females. Pulling himself together he turned to the exit and kept walking. Deciding to sleep on the roof he was own earlier that way he could stare at the moon all he wants. Saying good night to his mother and father the lone Uzumaki drifted off to sleep.

The morning had come and the students inside were currently waking up begrudgingly of course. Well most of the were begrudging to awake, one was currently bouncing off the walls full of more energy than anyone possible could have. The ball of what could only be eternal sunshine was one Nora Valkyrie.

Nora has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

"Wake up lazy bud!" Nora voice could be heard by almost every freshman student. Not to mention a few upper classmen who happened to be on campus. A sigh could be heard coming from the sleeping bag Nora was currently bouncing around. And that's when it happened the Nora went on a long spiel with multiple subject at the speed of sound. She tried to talk faster but realized words could only go so fast. "A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

Finally, the person she had been speaking to since waking up replied back. "Nora?"

Receiving a much too calm "Yes Ren." He put his thought out there.

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." Ren state gave her pause allowing the boy to make final checks of his gear. Ren is a male 17 years of age with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture.

He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes. Currently he was expecting two green guns, pistols of some kind the handle of gun was protected by long blades that extended from the barrel, it was green in its entirety.

Nora brain finally clicked and she cheered with what her brain came up with. "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect that we are working together!" Ren sighed giving up on the conversation Knowing good and well how persistent Nora could be.

"Come on Nora, let's go."

Nora however was off on another tangent, "But not together, together." The two teens left the locker room ready for the test. They walked by two girls wearing very warm colors one red and the other yellow.

Ruby stared at the two leaving teens in confusion. "Wonder what those two were so worked up about." Her silver eyes turned towards her sister for an explanation.

Yang shrugged her shoulders before shutting her locker then turned to her sister with a response. "Oh, who knows. So! You seem overly chipper this morning. Did tall blonde and foxy come by when I wasn't looking or something?" if Yang's tone of voice didn't tell Ruby her hidden meaning the wiggling of Yang's blonde eyebrows should.

Ruby quirked her head to the side the underlying meaning going way over her head. But she still shook her head back and forth. "No, I haven't seen Naruto since last night…I wonder where he is." She smiled brightly as she picked up her pride and joy Crescent Rose. "I am excited. No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby was rocking her scythe like it was a little baby.

The blonde bombshell rose a blonde eyebrow; she loves he sister but sometimes she is worried about her sanity. "Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up you're going to have to meet new people and work together." Adjusting the gauntlets around her wrist.

"Ugh, you sound like dad." She slammed the locker shut before turning back to speak to Yang face to face. "Okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!" putting the scythe on her back she placed her hands on her hips performing a sort a superhero-pose.

Ruby cheerfulness about growing up was completely ruined when Yang spoke again. "But what about when we form teams?" the question was matched by the look on her face.

The nervous smile she put on was not missed by Yang or the blonde currently approaching the two sisters. "Uhh… I don't know. I'll just be on your team, or something…" her statement was followed by a sheepish chuckle.

Not falling for her sister's sheepish attitude or nervous smile. Yang replied "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team."

The glare the normally cute and giddy girl gave her sister could have frozen hell. "My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" the icy toned did not go unnoticed by the older of the two.

Before Yang could reply Ruby felt a weight land on her head and Yang grew a grin to accompany the twinkle in her eyes. Looking up silver met amuse blue followed by a mop of spikey blonde locks. Before she could ask to make sure her theory was correct the weight spoke. "Yeah Yang are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as little red?" he moved to mimic her previous pose hand on hips and chest poked out.

Yang shot Naruto a looked that screamed "Traitor" before turning to a now back on topic Ruby whose glare came back full force. "What? No, of course I do. I just thought… I don't know, maybe it'll help you break out of your shell." The laugh that followed died on departure seeing the look still on her face.

Naruto nodded slowly, agreeing with the older blonde's statement. "She right Ruby." The betrayed look on her face caused him to flinch. "Just let your weapon do the talking and you won't have to worry about breaking out of your shell…Okay" recieveing a nod. He smiled ruffled her hair then moved to fist bump Yang. "I'll see you two later. Good luck." With that said he left leaving the two sisters watching his back. Well two different parts of his back.

"Moma likes." Was Yang's thoughts that managed to slip out of her mouth. Which got her a hit on the head courtesy of Ruby. "What don't act like you weren't look at that perfect butt. I saw you little sis."

"that is absolutely"

"Ridicules! There's no way I put my gear in locker 363 yesterday. I would have had to remember having to count that high… Oh, why does this have to happen today?" Before Ruby could finish her statement Jaune walked by and did it which kinda creeped them out. He continued wandering through the locker room trying to find where he put his stuff. He almost ran into two girls who had be talking about team placements. Well one girl talking the other trying to let her down nicely.

Weiss had long since finished getting prepared for today's test. She heard rumors that Beacon put students into teams so she sought out one of the strongest and most competent fighters there. Weiss stood before a beautiful girl with her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and had vivid green eyes. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon.

Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. Pyrrha wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt. There was a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and spear" emblem. She wore a bronze circlet headpiece that could be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

She had elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also donned a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appears to be able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her high-heeled boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf.

Weiss spoke in tone that was as persuasive as she possible could. "So Pyrrha, have you given any thought on who's team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be egger to unite with such a strong, well known individual such as yourself." Pyrrha took the compliment in stride years of receiving them having dulled her to them.

The read-head smiled kindly before stating her intentions when it came to team placements. "Hmm… I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." the pair of green eyes went back to examining the short sword before she situated it on her back.

The heiress was undeterred by the armored girls statement. So she tried again a little more direct. "Well, I was thinking that maybe we could be on a team together." Weiss half said have asked, accompanying the rapid blinking of her puppy dog eyes.

Fail to resist the big doe eyes Weiss was giving her Pyrrah agreed. Weiss cheered quite vocally, while inwardly she was planning out the rest of her school career with the red-head by her side. That was until Jaune showed up trying to flirt with the "Snow Angel" ignoring the armored beauty also there that is until the topic of teams came back up. Jaune wanting to be with Weiss however Pyrrah informed them that the teams are made of four people.

Jaune took this as another opportunity to make himself look cool. "You don't say. Well hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join in on the winning team." The smile he put on sparkled a little too much to be normal. That didn't bother the normal cheer Pyrrah.

Weiss on the other hand was applaud at the blonde idiot. _'I am starting to think all blondes are truly idiots. Does he not know who she is.'_ Voicing her thought in the form of a question. "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you were talking to?" the look he gave her answer her question nicely but she still wanted him to say it.

And answer he did, "Not in the slightest snow angle." He almost left at the look she was sending him.

The Schnee heiress gestured to Pyrrha while giving him an incredulous stare. "This is Pyrrha." Said girl waved while saying "Hello!" Weiss continued however, "Graduated at the top of her class at Sanctum."

"Never heard of it." He shrugged uncaringly.

"She's won the Mistral Regional Tournaments four years in a row, a new record." She tried

"The what?" Weiss was seconds away from beating the idiot into the ground. Taking a deep breath she tried again.

In a defeated tone she said. "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box."

Jaune face turned into one of realization followed closely by a gasp "That's you? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't that good for you." Pyrrah smiled sheepishly knowing that the sponsorship was a good idea, just wishing it was a healthier option.

The group continued to talk for a few minutes before the intercom system informing all the first year's students of where the test would begin. Saying their goodbye's, they left for the cliffs near beacon training fields. Jaune was left there alone finally finding all his stuff. That was when Yang and Ruby made themselves known. Yang's punch in the shoulder was not a welcoming he would like to get used to.

"Having some trouble their lady-killer?"

The armor boy slumped his shoulders at the other blonde's statement. "I don't understand. My dad said that all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

"Beginning with 'Snow Angel' wasn't the best idea." With that said Yang left following all the other students to the cliffs. Ruby however stayed to help one of the only people she met who was nice to her.

The small girl placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder before ushering him forward. "Come on, Jaune. Let's go." With that said both the reaming freshmen left to take the initiation test. The two made it to the cliffs to see all the freshmen students in a line standing on metal slabs. There were two spots left beside Yang, Ozpin and Goodwitch were standing in front of them but slightly off to the side. The head master sipping from his ever present cup of coffee.

Once the final two students were situated on the pedstals Ozpin began to speak. "For years, you have been trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Done with his part he took a sip of his coffee to make this known to the students.

The blonde professor at Ozpin's side spoke next. "Now, I'm sure many of you have been hearing the assignment of teams. Well, let's put an end to your confusion. You'll be given teammates… Today." Her statement caused poor Ruby's hopes to shrivel up and die.

Ozpin was close enough to hear Ruby moans of disproval, deciding to add more fuel to the fire he spoke. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired up with someone you could work will. That being said, the first person you make contact with when you land will be your partner for the next four years.

"What?!" the yell caused Blake and Naruto to wince. Seeing the raised eyebrow by Ozpin and the stare Goodwitch was giving her she tried to retreat deeper into her hood.

"See, I told you." Nora chimed in after the echoing stopped.

Ozpin then explained After the students partnered up, they should make their way to the northern end of the forest. Where they will meet opposition along the way. he said "Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Which ended up freaking out some of the less confident students, such as a blonde armored teen at the end of the line. Ozpin continued his instructions after the slight pause. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as you're standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand to ask a question but was ignored. Giving a signal the first student was launched above the forest flying high into the sky. Jaune continued to try and get information out of Ozpin who continued to ignore him.

Naruto was about to be launched into the air when he turned to Yang and Ruby. "See you at the bottom." And with that he was launched sky high his tail and ears flapping in the wind.

Yang smiled mischievously, grabbing pair of sunglasses from the hidden pocket all women seem to have. She turned to her sister smile still as big as ever. "Last one to mister foxy is a rotten egggggg!" the pedestal launched her right as the "E" left her mouth. She soon became a small dot that could barely be seen. Ruby followed her sister using her scythe to help push her closer to her sisters however gravity and one said little bird had other plans.

Jaune tried one more time to get someone to explain what a landing strategy was finally taking pitty on the boy Ozpin answer. "You will be falling." As if sipping his coffee was a sign Jaune Arc was sent into the sky above the forrest.

Read and review that's all I ask.


End file.
